The Ultimate Dare Off!
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: While bored at a political meeting in the Fire Nation, Toph comes up with the idea of having a Dare Off! Who will be the last one standing, and will they retain their dignity by the end of it? Of course not!
1. Let's Make This Interesting

**The Ultimate Dare-Off**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Teen for epic silliness and canon/non-canon pairings (the last only in fun.)**

**Summary: While bored at a meeting in the Fire Nation, Toph suggests that the Gaang hold a dare-off competition. Who will be the last one standing, and will they retain their dignity by the end of it? Of course not!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** is owned by Mike and Bryan, Avatar Gods! Worship them, and then torture their characters for fun!**

**LES: This story is inspired by a Dare-Off story in the Danny Phantom section, which has to be one of the funniest stories that I've ever read. In case you don't know, this is how a dare off works…**

**Each person takes turns giving dares to the others. The dare is for everyone except for the person giving the dare. Each person is given a number of "Chickens" at the start. You can 'pay' one of your chickens and that lets you out of doing one dare. However, when you run out of chickens, then you are permanently out of the game. Continue dares until there is only one person left. **

**The members of the Gaang participating in the Dare-Off are: Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. I'll give them each four chickens. And, of course, I'll keep you updated on Chicken status. Also, I'll take requests for future dares and also votes for who should be the ultimate winner. If I use your dare idea, I'll credit you in the appropriate chapter.**

**So… I think that's it! Enjoy the silliness!**

**Chapter I: Let's Make This Interesting**

Political meetings were, in a word… dull.

And that only seemed to become truer when you are a teenager being forced to not only attend, but pay attention to these meetings. But that seemed to be the price to pay being associated with the Avatar.

Aang and Zuko, of course, put the most effort into paying attention. They both felt that they had titles to live up to: Avatar and Firelord, respectfully. But Katara and Sokka knew that Zuko was only pretending to pay attention, as his eyes were glazed over. The fifteen year old Avatar, on the other hand, was paying attention. But the frown on his face and the slouch of his posture made it clear that he was not happy with the fact.

Sokka had taken to doodling on his notes, and Katara was watching his progress, trying to figure out if he was drawing a human-like figure or a Sabertooth Moose-Lion. Trying to figure out if her brother's scribbles were supposed to be antlers or hair was infinitely more enjoyable to listening to the Earth Kingdom windbag who was blabbering on about who-knows-what.

Toph wasn't even bothering to pretend hiding how bored she was. She had her bare feet up on the table as she leaned back in her chair, and she amused herself by flicking little pebbles at the man who was speaking; taking pleasure each time she managed to distract him.

Eventually, the old windbag got the message and gave up his long-winded speech, instead calling for a short break. The council made plans to reconvene in a half-hour, and everyone was glad to leave the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Outside the room and just down the hallway, Aang leaned heavily against a wall, rubbing his temples to try to alleviate the pounding head-ache he had. Honestly, he was just not made to be sitting still for so long. In fact, he'd go as far to say that sitting in that council room for hours at a time was far more exhausting than a five-hour Earthbending session with Toph. He'd take the later any day.<p>

His mood lifted slightly when he spotted his girlfriend, Katara, Sokka, and Toph heading his way, looking equally downtrodden. Perhaps it was mean, but it was true what they say… misery loves company.

"Was it just me, or did anyone else catch a single word of that speech?" Katara asked. "That was weird, it was like he was speaking words, but they didn't come out in any way that made sense."

"It wasn't just you." Aang replied with a sigh. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk for so long about nothing in my life. Honestly… what a waste of a fine morning."

"What a waste that we're gonna have to waste our whole afternoon as well." Sokka said with a sigh. "We're supposed to go well into the night, and we all know we'll get out a few hours late anyway."

"And then more meetings this whole week!" Toph finished. The Gaang sighed, commiserating together for a brief moment. After several moments, Toph spoke. "You guys… maybe we can make these meetings a bit more… interesting?"

"Interesting?" Aang asked. "Is there really something interesting enough to make these meetings interesting?"

"Sure there is! We just have to play a little game, is all." Toph said. "What if we all participated in a Dare-Off?"

They were all familiar with Dare-Offs, because they'd had at least one before, back when they were traveling during the war. But, they all still had no idea what they were getting into because they were all older, and slightly more evil than they were back then. "That just might do it." Aang commented. "How many chickens?"

"Didn't we do just one or two last time?" Sokka asked.

"Two." Katara answered. "But we should do more this time. How about four?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "And how about the same order? Me, Aang, Toph, and then Sokka?"

"But I think I should go first, Sugar Queen." Toph said. "I won last time."

Everyone agreed that this was acceptable. And so began the Gaang's Dare-Off!

"Okay, Toph, what do you want us to do?" Aang asked.

Toph paused thoughtfully. "I dare you, Sugar Queen, and Snoozles to attend the rest of the meeting in nothing but your underwear!"

No one spoke for a few seconds. In their last Dare-Off, a majority of the dares was just to either play pranks on other people or do silly things. They'd never had a dare like this before, and it was a good indication of the torture to come.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sokka said.

"Me too." Katara said. "I'm not losing a chicken this early in the game."

Aang hesitated the longest. Sure, when he was a boy, it wasn't too unusual for him to strip down to his underwear all the time. But that was before he hit puberty. Now he was painfully aware of his body and more prone to being shy about his looks. The thought of sitting in on those meetings practically naked was nearly torture to him. However, like Katara said, he'd gain nothing from losing a chicken so early. "I'll… do it." He said finally.

Toph laughed evilly, knowing that the afternoon was sure to be more entertaining than the morning.

* * *

><p>The meeting was called back to order, and most of the people had returned. Zuko took his place, and glanced across the way at Toph, who was the only other one of the Gaang who was back so far. Was it just him, or did she seem entirely too happy?<p>

Before Zuko could figure out what Toph was so happy about, the reason literally walked through the door and all conversation in the room stopped.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara had returned, sans most of their clothing. They only really had their underwear left on, and Zuko knew that the rest of the politicians were taken aback at getting a better look at Aang's tattoos than they ever imagined they would get.

Aang's face was nearly tomato red and, while it was harder to see on the Water Tribe siblings dark skin, Zuko could tell that they were embarrassed too. Without a word, they took their seats, arms crossed over their bodies in a vain attempt to hide.

"Um… Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, and Lord Sokka?" The Earth Kingdom windbag began nervously. "What happened to your…?"

The three exchanged looks and Aang spoke in a small, pitiful voice. "We were hot." At this Toph burst out into unrestrained laughter.

Clearly intent on just ignoring the situation, the Windbag began to speak. Everyone seemed to notice that he was a lot more at-ease as he spoke, and now his speech was making sense.

Maybe it is true that imagining (or in this case, having) your audience in their underwear really does help nervous speakers.

* * *

><p><strong>LES: Once again, I'm accepting dare requests and votes for the winner!<strong>


	2. Dinner Attack!

**LES: I've got a lot of great suggestions for this story for Dares! But there was one that seemed like a true "Sokka Dare". And, of course, someone has to lose a Chicken this way… I've been planning to use this dare since I started the story, but it was also suggested by Jokermask18.**

**Chapter II: Dinner Attack!**

Aang, Katara, and Sokka hurried out of the meeting room, still dressed only in their underwear. Without even waiting up for anyone else, they rushed off to the closet where they had stashed their clothes before the meeting.

"I _swear_ I'm going to get Toph back for this somehow!" Aang swore as they all hurried to the door, still making valiant attempts to cover themselves.

"Whoa! Whatever happened to 'Forgive-and-forget-revenge-is-not-the-answer-Aang'?" Sokka asked.

"I will forgive her…" Aang said, blushing hard. "But not for a few weeks, at least."

"Don't start vowing revenge yet." Katara said. "I wouldn't put it past Toph to hide our clothes too."

They all stared at each other, horrified, and then dived into the closet. They were all pleased to see that their clothes were just as they left them. They hurriedly grabbed their clothes and began to put them on at warp speed.

As they put the finishing touches on their clothes, Toph stepped into the closet, laughing her head off at their obvious embarrassment. "Oh, man, guys! You have no idea how great that was! 'We got hot'! What a _lame_ excuse, Twinkletoes!"

"Yeah, keep laughing." Aang said under his breath. "You won't be laughing when it's my turn."

"Oh, please, Twinkletoes." Toph said. "You're too much of a saint to think of anything that would make me embarrassed. Besides, it's Sokka's turn, if I recall."

"I know, I know." Sokka said, pausing thoughtfully. "Let's go and get some dinner first. I can't think on an empty stomach."

Everyone agreed to this, and they all stepped out of the closet. A few politicians saw them step out of the closet. On the one hand, they were pleased to see that the Avatar and his two Water Tribe companions were fully dressed. On the other hand, they couldn't stop wondering what four teenagers were doing in a tiny closet…

* * *

><p>Because the palace's main dinner time had come and gone, the small group had to make do with some leftovers in the kitchen. Of course, palace leftovers were still high-end, so they didn't feel that they were missing anything.<p>

Sokka quickly stacked his plate high with meat, and watched as the others filled their plates. Katara and Toph both had plates filled with equal portions of meat and vegetables, while Aang had avoided the meat all together, as was his custom.

On a whim, Sokka shouted out: "I dare all three of you to eat nothing but meat!"

As one, all three froze; and then Katara and Toph turned to Aang, who was still frozen in shock. There was no way to deny it. Sokka's dare was a pretty obvious attack on Aang, who was the only person there who had any problem with eating meat.

Toph wordlessly began to scrap her vegetables back, leaving only the meat. Katara looked like she wanted to smack Sokka, but knew that there was nothing she could do to help her boyfriend, and she began to put her vegetables back too. Aang still had not moved, staring in horror at the range of meat. Sokka took a slight amount of pity on the frozen boy, pulled his plate out of his hands, and shoved his own towards the Avatar.

Aang stared at the plate in horror. He had never even been this close to meat before, and the thought of eating it was enough to send his stomach roiling. But, in the end, it was the smell that ended up getting to him. With the scent of blood, Aang felt the bile rise in his throat.

Aang barely had time to say the word "Chicken!" before he dropped the plate on the floor and rushed to the nearest trash can where he immediately began to dry-heave.

Katara stood up to rush to her boyfriend's aid, just taking the time to smack Sokka on the head and hiss "Ass!" at him before she was at Aang's side, rubbing his back and whispering comforting words while he continued to dry-heave.

"Geez, Sokka, even I've got to say that's a little mean." Toph said. She was almost tempted to take a chicken herself. Who wanted to eat while someone was heaving less than ten feet away?

"Hey, he's down a chicken. That's all that matters." Sokka said. "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it. Besides, the jerk deserves it for dropping a plate of good meat!"

Aang managed to lift his face up from the can for a moment, just long enough to say, "Oh, _screw you_, Sokka!" before he ducked his head in for a fresh wave of dry-heaves.

* * *

><p><strong>LES: Poor Aang, I feel his pain. Well… not with the vegetarian having to eat meat thing. I'm on Sokka's side in that regard. Meat is the best! But getting sick. In my personal opinion, getting dry-heaves are worse than regular throwing up. Dry-heaving is like throwing up, except that nothing comes up. It will literally reduce you to tears.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aang: 3 Chickens<strong>

**Sokka: 4 Chickens**

**Katara: 4 Chickens**

**Toph: 4 Chickens**


	3. A Fight for the Ages

******LES: I have an announcement to make. This story will soon be getting an 'M' rating. This is really because I only rated the story 'T' because I didn't know where I was going with it. You'd think that I'd learn by now that 'T' is not my safety rating... 'M' is my safety rating.  
><strong>

**Chapter III: A Fight for the Ages**

* * *

><p>As everyone expected, Katara stayed with Aang that night, healing him. Thankfully for the Avatar, and his ability to not lose any more chickens right away, he seemed to be in much better health the next morning, except for the fact that he refused to eat his breakfast anywhere near Sokka or anyone eating meat.<p>

It was obvious to Sokka and Toph that Katara was going to make him suffer with her dare, and she was just waiting until she could pick a dare that would cause Aang no trouble. After a few minutes, she got a grin on her face that rivaled any of the evil smirks that they'd seen on their enemies over the years. Sokka felt a shiver go down his spine, and he knew that he was going to regret attacking Aang with the last dare.

She gestured with her finger for Aang, Toph, and Sokka to follow her out of the dining hall. Aang and Toph did so wordlessly, but Sokka did a bit more reluctantly. Aang would never believe him, but he was biased because he was dating her. But Sokka was Katara's brother and knew her true nature: she was _evil_!

Once Sokka finally arrived, he sighed. "Okay, let's hear it, then."

"Here's my dare." Katara began, grinning evilly. "Aang, Sokka… I want you two to get into a brawl in the middle of the meeting."

Toph started giggling. "What about me?"

"You're going to start the fight in any way you see fit." Katara said.

Toph smirked. "Oh, I've got the perfect way too!"

"Wait a second! Aang is the Avatar! He could kill me!" Sokka began.

"I wouldn't kill you, Sokka!" Aang protested. "But after yesterday, I certainly wouldn't protest using some Energybending on you."

"But I have no Bending to take away! Ha!" Sokka laughed in Aang's face, thinking that he had him cornered.

"Energybending can do more than take away someone's Bending. For example, I can make you think that you are a woman." He said with a shrug and an evil grin.

"You wouldn't!"

"Like flipping a switch." Aang said simply.

"Okay, fine, Sokka. Aang's not allowed to use any Bending."

Sokka was hardly reassured by that. Even without his Bending, Aang was a very capable Martial Artist. He once heard Aang mention in passing that the Air Nomad monks had taught him a wide variety of fighting styles, all in preparation to learn the advanced Martial Arts that Airbending was based on. Sokka looked at Aang and saw that he knew it too. Sokka saw through Katara's little game. She just wanted to see Aang beat him up. It would certainly be a wound to his pride, but he _would not take a chicken_!

"Fine, I'll do it." Sokka said. "But, I swear, Aang… if you mess up my face, I'll make my last dare seem pleasant in comparison to what I'll do next time it's my turn."

"Don't worry, Sokka. I have _very good aim_." Aang said, and Sokka was sure that he was about to get tossed around the meeting room like a rag doll.

* * *

><p>"And, I suppose that concludes this morning's meetings, unless, of course, someone has something urgent that they wish to add before we break for lunch?" The head councilor said, glancing around the room in hopes that no one would speak up. However, he didn't get his wish.<p>

"Yes, I have something to say." Toph said from her seat.

"Master Bei Fong?" The head councilor said, gesturing for her to continue despite the fact that he clearly wanted to just get out of there, along with most of the people in the room.

"Yes, I'm afraid that we've been neglecting an important issue when it comes to the restoring for the world in these post war years." Toph said. "I know that it is a subject that weighs heavily on the Avatar's heart, and it should be addressed. Namely, the rebuilding of the Air Nomads."

Katara smiled. She could all ready see where this was going. Sokka seemed to realize it as well, and started to get upset.

"Well, Master Bei Fong, as you are no doubt aware there is little that the council can do to help the Avatar in this regard. He is the only person in the world who can pass on Airbending, both genetically and with his teachings."

"Exactly." Toph said. "It is for this reason that I propose that the council allow Avatar Aang to marry his girlfriend, Katara of the Water Tribe, right now and give them a honeymoon period so that they can get started on those children."

Sokka reacted in an instant. He stood up. "You want to _what_?" He yelled, and then turned towards Aang. "Is that all that my sister is to you? Some Air Nomad-baby-making-machine?"

"I never said…" Aang began, but he didn't except Sokka to let him finish his sentence, and he wasn't disappointed in that regard. With a yell, Sokka launched himself across the table in a desperate attempt to 'defend Katara's honor'.

Sokka drew his fist back, and launched a heavy punch straight at Aang's face. It would have knocked the Avatar out if it had connected, but Aang moved swiftly. He lashed out and slapped Sokka's wrist to the side. This caused Sokka's punch to miss, the warrior over-extended himself, and he lost his balance, falling past Aang.

"Calm down, Sokka!" Aang said, knowing full well that Sokka wouldn't calm down in fear of losing a chicken.

"You tell me to calm down when you're secretly plotting with the council to sex up my baby sister?" Sokka demanded, rushing at Aang again.

_Okay, that was my characteristic warning._ Aang thought to himself as Sokka rushed him. _It's brawling time._

Quicker than most of the people in the room could see, Aang leapt up on the table, and flipped into the air over Sokka. Even with no Airbending to enhance his jump, he easily cleared the warrior and ended up behind him. Sokka stumbled to a halt and turned to face Aang. Without another thought, he rushed at him.

Aang crouched, and then leapt, his feet connected with Sokka's chest, knocking him down to the ground. Once Sokka was grounded, Aang flipped and corkscrewed in the air off Sokka so that when he landed, he was still facing him. Sokka kicked his feet into the air, propelling himself back up on his feet almost instantly and he turned to face Aang.

Sokka threw himself at Aang again, throwing another punch. Aang adjusted his body slightly so that Sokka's punch went between his chest and arm. Aang trapped Sokka's arm there, and then flipped him over his body, grounding him once again. Aang rolled on top of Sokka, pinning him down to the ground, and grabbed a hold of Sokka's robes. "That's ENOUGH, Sokka!" Aang hissed. Everyone in the room, except for Katara and Toph, were staring at them in shock. Sokka had fulfilled his part of the dare, and Aang had beaten him enough for his liking. Anymore, and Aang knew he could actually end up hurting him. "I will NOT force your sister to do anything that she doesn't want to do! But if she wants to have children with me, than that's all for the better because I love her!" The two men stared at each other for a moment before Sokka lowered his eyes, silently signaling that he wasn't going to attack anymore. Aang let him go and stood up, allowing Sokka to stand up as well.

Everyone stared in shock as the two left the room after having a full-out brawl right in the middle of the council chamber! Toph and Katara left after them.

Zuko managed to unfreeze himself and went after Aang and Katara. "Um, Aang, what was all that about?"

"What?" Aang asked. "Oh, well, you know how protective Sokka is of Katara…" Aang started.

"No, not that. I'd believe that Sokka would attack you if he thought you were dishonoring Katara. What I don't understand is why you would stage a fake fight for seemingly no reason."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Well, for one thing, I've never seen Aang in a real fight where he didn't use any sort of Bending. You didn't even use Airbending back there. Secondly, some of those moves were just a little too flashy. A flip-kick to the chest, Aang? Really?"

Aang and Katara glanced at each other. "Look, Zuko, don't tell anyone, but Toph, Sokka, Katara and I are having a Dare-Off just to make these meetings more interesting."

Zuko sighed at their childishness. "Okay, fine. I won't say anything as long as no one gets hurt because of these dares."

"You have our word."

* * *

><p><strong>LES: I wanted Aang to do a few more things to Sokka during the fight, but they were all moves that really could have hurt him. It was hard keeping a balance between the fight looking cool and not killing Sokka. <strong>


	4. Playing Dress Up

**LES: I feel so bad for not updating this sooner. I've literally known what this chapter was going to be about for ages. I just had other Korra-related stories to write. I might as well get this out of the way before Korra this Saturday. (Even though I've all ready seen the first two episodes, it's still going to be awesome…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Playing Dress Up<strong>

During the whole lunch, Sokka couldn't stand just how smug Katara was looking. And, what's even worse, she had every reason to look smug. Even back when they played this the first time, Aang had always made sure to take it easy on her. Back then, he'd just been a boy crushing on a girl. Now he was a boyfriend who most certainly would not do anything to get on her bad side. That meant a dare where Katara would get off easily and he and Toph would suffer.

When Aang stood up to leave, Katara, Toph, and Sokka also stood up. All of them noticed when Zuko cast a wary eye after them. Well, it was none of his business, that was for sure. Zuko was so uptight that he probably wouldn't do any dares. He'd just take his chickens and be done with it.

Aang led them back to his room and turned to face them with an evil grin.

"I think we're screwed." Sokka whispered to Toph.

"Suck it up, you wimp." Toph replied, and Sokka did.

They watched apprehensively as Aang moved over to his closet and got out three packages, and set them on the bed. Each one of the packages had one of their names on it. "Open them." Aang said.

Sokka and Katara moved forward, taking the packages that bore their names. Sokka gave Toph hers. The three tore into the packages and, when the contents were revealed, silence enveloped the room.

Toph ran her hands along the mysterious object. "Twinkletoes, this better not be what I think it is…" She growled.

"It's what you think they are." Sokka whispered in horror.

The three packages had contained the three frilliest, girlish dresses imaginable. Pastel pinks were in abundance, and manliness was not. Katara's was the only one that looked like it would suit her in any way. Toph had never, and would never be, comfortable in girly dresses; and there was no dress in existence that would look okay on Sokka.

"You are out of your _mind_ if you think I'm going to wear this!" Toph said, shaking the lacy fabric under Aang's nose.

"Are you taking a chicken, then?" Aang asked smugly. "You don't have to do the dare if you don't want to."

For a moment, Toph looked like she wanted nothing more than to punch Aang in the nose. She almost did too. She could just imagine the feeling of his nose breaking on her fist. But her fists unclenched and she gave a defeated sigh. "I'll… do it…" He growled.

"There's no way I can make this look good." Sokka moaned as he began to strip off his clothes. Katara was all ready stripped down to her underclothes and was putting the dress on.

None of them had a problem with seeing each other in their underclothes. They had done that enough while they were traveling. Sokka still watched Aang like a hawk so that his gaze didn't linger too long in 'certain areas' of Katara's body.

Toph grumbled as she arranged the fabric of the dress and Aang moved over to help her, but she pushed him off. "Shove _off_, Twinkletoes. I did this for the first twelve years of my life; I think I can handle it now."

They finished dressing and, as everyone suspected, Katara was the only one who looked great. The dress, while frilly, still looked nice on her. Toph could have been pretty if not for the look of deep hatred on her face, which she had directed at Aang at the moment. Sokka looked, by far, the worst. The dress was made to fit a woman, requiring parts that he certainly lacked and womanly curves that he didn't have.

"This sucks." Sokka complained, pulling at the loose fabric at the chest meant to accommodate a pair of breasts.

"You could always do what other girls do and stuff it." Katara suggested with a laugh.

"Shut up. This is all your fault." Sokka hissed.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Katara asked.

"Look, just wear it through the meeting. That's all." Aang said. "I'm sure you can all handle that."

* * *

><p>The return to the meeting was less interesting than they hoped for. While the three of them certainly drew confused looks, especially Sokka, none of the others commented on it.<p>

In fact, it looked like it was going to be a relatively easy dare until Toph stood to make her speech to the council, tripped over a bit of lace from her dress, and tumbled to the ground. The entire room seemed torn between helping the blind girl, and realizing that they should back off because Toph didn't want or need their help.

"That's IT!" She yelled to a confused room as she got up. "I'll be back!" She stalked out and returned to the meeting five minutes later with her normal clothes on.

Aang grinned. Toph had lost a chicken. At least now he wasn't the only one hanging around last place. But he had forgotten one thing… it was Toph's turn next.

* * *

><p><strong>LES: Chicken count:<strong>

**Aang: 3 Chickens**

**Sokka: 4 Chickens**

**Katara: 4 Chickens**

**Toph: 3 Chickens**


	5. Flirting With Disaster

**LES: The last chapter was really short, but this one is better. The ante is upped! Also, if you can't stand the thought of Aang flirting heavily with someone besides Katara, just remember it's all in the spirit of the game.  
><strong>

**Chapter V: Flirting With Disaster**

Sokka and Katara barely had time to change out of their dresses before Toph called the group together.

Toph hated to admit it, but Aang got her good that time. The first time they played, he'd never been able to pick a dare that made her lose a chicken. Now he had done it on his first try. And he'd done it without pissing off his girlfriend. She hated to admit it, but that boy had gotten good. (She could mentally hear Aang protest: "I'm not a boy, I'm sixteen now!")

"Okay, Twinkletoes. I admit it. You got me." Toph conceded. Aang couldn't help the smug grin that formed on his face. "But, trust me, I'm going to be the one laughing when either do what I tell you or take a chicken."

"Do your worst." Aang replied. There were really only two things that he knew he would refuse to do: eat meat and kill someone. Sokka already made the meat dare, so it wasn't going to be reused, and Toph would ask him to _kill _anyone for a dare off… would she?

"I dare the three of you to flirt with someone of the same sex."

"Can we pick who?" Sokka asked, thinking that he'd just flirt with Aang a little bit to satisfy the dare because Aang knew that whatever flirting may occur was not serious.

"Hell no!" Toph said quickly. "I'll tell you… only after you accept the dare."

The three glanced at each other. "Chicken!" Sokka and Katara said at the same time.

"I just… can't." Sokka said, shaking his head. "Who knows who we'll have to flirt with."

"Yeah." Katara said. "If I know Toph at all, she'll stick me with the older councilwomen who are three or four times older than I am."

Aang glanced at the two of them. "I'll do it." He said. The other two stared at him in shock.

"You would? Really?" Sokka asked. "Even though you are dating my sister?"

"Katara knows that I'm not being serious." Aang said, glancing at her. "Right, Katara?"

"Yes, I know." Katara said.

"It's settled, then." Toph said, gaining some new respect for him. "Aang, you get to flirt with Zuko. _AND_, to make it a little more interesting, if you can tease him to the point where he gets aroused, I'll start teaching you Metalbending."

"Really?" Aang gasped in shock. Toph had been dragging her feet on teaching him Metalbending ever since he'd mastered normal Earthbending. She was reluctant to give up her title as the only Metalbender in the world. "Okay… I'll try."

"Don't worry, Twinkletoes, he doesn't like you like that, so he's not going to jump on you or anything."

"That's not what I was thinking about." Aang said. "How are you going to be able to tell if he… well…"

"Earthbending vision, Twinkletoes." Toph said.

"Oh." Aang said, and then he heated up. "_You mean you can tell when…_"

"Go get 'em!" Toph said, flashing him a smile.

Aang turned to face Katara and pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss. After a few moments, they pulled apart and he walked back into the council room, while Toph, Katara, and Sokka hid around the door.

* * *

><p>Zuko took no notice of Aang stepping into the room, nor when he took a seat right next to his chair. He was too busy studying the papers in front of him.<p>

"Are you still working on that?" Aang asked suddenly. "You know, you really shouldn't overwork yourself like this."

Zuko sighed. "You know that it has to get done, Aang. No matter how bored we are."

"Yes, I do know that." Aang said. "But that doesn't mean that our work has to dominate our lives. We shouldn't let _stupid _stuff like that get in the way of living."

Zuko glanced at Aang, but couldn't quite place the look that the young Avatar was giving him, his eyes half-lidded and a soft smile on his face. His first thought was that Aang had gotten drunk, maybe because of the stupid dare challenges that he and the others were doing. "Are you drunk?" He asked.

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm completely sober and clear-headed." Aang said. "My judgment is not clouded, and I know what I want." Suddenly, he leaned in towards Zuko so that their faces were only about an inch apart. "The question is, what do _you_ want, Zuko?"

Zuko pulled away from him. "I think I want you out of my personal space. You're acting really weird, Aang."

"Or maybe I'm finally being myself." Aang whispered, stealthily placing his hand on Zuko's thigh. Zuko definitely noticed that and stared at Aang in shock. He seemed to be completely frozen. "Come on, Zuko… let's have some fun. Aren't you at least curious?"

"Um… Katara…" Zuko spoke slowly like he was broken.

"She's nice, but I'm curious in a way that she cannot satisfy." Aang replied, actually daring to bring his hand a little higher up on Zuko's thigh and brush a soft kiss to Zuko's jaw line.

It was at that moment that Zuko apparently decided that he couldn't take anymore. He stood up abruptly, taking a few steps away from Aang. "Look… I don't know what sort of liquor or cactus juice that you've been drinking, but don't come near me again until it's worn off, okay?" Without another word or another glance at the young Avatar, Zuko stalked off.

Aang remained where he was seated; a little shocked at what he'd just done. Toph, Katara, and Sokka came out from behind the door. Toph looked on the verge of laughing; Katara had a bright blush across her face, while Sokka looked like he was going to be sick.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you really do have feelings for him." Sokka gasped in horror. "I don't know how you managed to do that!"

"Oh… yeah… that was totally disgusting." Katara whispered, and Aang couldn't help but think that she was lying. It only took Toph to confirm it.

"Liar." Toph laughed at Katara. "You were _totally_ turned on by Aang's hot male-on-male flirting!" Katara blushed harder. "Oh, by the way, Twinkletoes…" Toph paused. "You start Metalbending at the end of the week."

For a while, Aang stared. "You mean I actually managed to…?" And then he trailed off. "Okay, I don't know if I should be flattered or disgusted."

"Try flattered." Toph said, with a shrug. "Sugar Queen certainly enjoyed the whole thing."

"Toph!" Katara hissed.

"What? It's true!" Toph laughed. "_Ohhh! Sugar Queen likes her some man-on-man action_!"

"That's it, Toph! You are _so_ dead when it's my turn!" Katara hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>LES: Chicken Count:<strong>

**Aang: 3 Chickens**

**Sokka: 3 Chickens**

**Katara: 3 Chickens**

**Toph: 3 Chickens**

**LES: I took a perverse pleasure in writing this. I'm not a Zukaang shipper by any stretch of the term, but I think it's a great crack ship! (In this case, crack ship is a compliment.) I flip-flopped on Aang's little kiss, but in the end, I decided to just do it.  
><strong>


End file.
